1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of performing local dimming that is suitable for a three-dimensional (3D) image and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) image displayed by a display apparatus, such as a television (TV) or the like, has a cubic effect on an object through binocular parallax, which is a major factor of the cubic effect at short distance. To this end, the display apparatus alternately displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image with regard to a scene, thereby displaying an image.
Meanwhile, a local dimming method has recently been used to enhance a contrast ratio of an image. This method divides a light source into a plurality of light emitting blocks, and controls the light emitting blocks to have the amount of light corresponding to a contrast in a display region.
The local dimming method is effective in displaying a two-dimensional (2D) image. However, in the case of a 3D image, it is difficult for the local dimming method to drive the light source in accordance with a displayed image since the left-eye image and the right-eye image are alternately displayed and are different from each other.